Hannah Potter
by EowynBlack
Summary: This story was originally created by my sister, SweetPnut731, who dicieded to give up on it. I offered to try and work on it so here it is.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:  This fic is very similar to J.K.'s books; I just changed the characters a little bit.  

~*~

Chapter One 

~*~

"Up!"  There was a short rap on the bedroom door.  A girl, no older than 10 years, opened her eyes.  She sat up and looked at the door, as if she didn't know what was going on.

There was another rap, only this time it was longer.  "Aren't you up yet?" came a stern voice.

"Yes, mother," the girl said.  She heard her mother leave the hallway to go down the stairs to the kitchen.  Hannah Dursley slowly got out of her very small bed and opened the door to her room.

Hannah's big sister, Danielle, had gotten the bigger of the two bedrooms besides the master bedroom.  She never got to pick out her own clothes, as they were all hand-me-downs from Danielle.  All of her toys were ones that she either got for Christmas or her birthday use to be Danielle's toys that she claimed were broken or she didn't play with anymore.  Her parents had always told her that when she was very young, she and her aunt and uncle were in a car accident.  Her aunt and uncle had died, and Hannah had come out with only a scar that was left on her forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Come on, Hannah!  It's your turn to tend to the bacon.  Besides, it's Danielle's birthday so I want everything to be perfect," her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Hannah yelled back.  Hannah walked downstairs but was rudely shoved out of the way by her older sister who had just run down the stairs to get to her birthday presents.

Hannah walked into the kitchen and tended to the bacon on the stove.  It really was Danielle's turn to do it because Hannah had just done it the previous day.  The only reason why she was doing it was because Hannah didn't want to know what her father would do to her if she didn't.  In the past, when Hannah didn't do something what she was told, her father had hit her or punished her by telling her she had to stay in her room for the rest of the day with no meals.

'You know, I never see Danielle get this kind of treatment,' Hannah thought to herself every time her father would punish her.

"There's only 34 presents here!  Last year I got 35!" Danielle complained.

"Dani, don't you remember?  Your aunt Marge is coming over later today and you know she'll have at least ten presents for you this year," said their father as he walked in the room.

Hearing this, Hannah groaned.  She never really liked Aunt Marge.  She was what Hannah considered one of the most annoying relatives she had.  She always talked about her pesky dogs and usually brought one along with her whenever she came to visit.  In fact, she was almost as annoying as the Dursley's neighbor who babysat Danielle and Hannah whenever their parents went off to a party or something.  Mrs. Figg always made them look at pictures of her many cats.  Hannah knew that her sister detested Mrs. Figg as much as she did.

Hannah's father looked at her and asked, "You remember what happens since it's Danielle's birthday, right?"

"Yes, Dad.  Since its Danielle's birthday, I have to get the door when Aunt Marge comes and not talk unless someone is talking to me."

"Good.  I taught you well."  Her father pointed up the stairs.  "Now go change out of those raggedy clothes and put on a dress for your aunt Marge or something nice."

Hannah once again did as she was told and went upstairs to her room to change.

~*~

Many miles away, there were two men discussing a certain girl.  These men were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  (A/N:  btw, Sirius was never convicted of murder because they caught Peter aka Wormtail before he had a chance to cut off his finger and escape.)

"Sirius, why don't you go talk to Dumbledore about it.  He's the one who said it would be best for her to say at her aunt and uncle's until she was old enough to understand," Remus said.  Remus was a grown wizard who had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Currently, he was a professor at Hogwarts, teaching the Dark Arts classes.

"But, if Dumbledore says yes, then, what if I'm not a good parent?  What if she doesn't even remember me?  What would she do?  How would she react?" Sirius questioned himself.  Apparently, he wasn't sure of anything at that moment.  He kept on rambling off questions, asking if he would be good enough to be a parent, etc.  Eventually, Remus settled him down.

"Sirius, if you keep on questioning yourself, you will be a bad parent for sure.  Now go talk to Dumbledore about it," Remus suggested.

"Alright," Sirius replied.  He walked over to the fireplace in the room and picked up a box that was located on the mantel.  He opened it up to reveal a fine powder.  He took a pinch and threw it into the fire in the fireplace.  Stepping into the now emerald green fire, Sirius yelled, "Hogwarts!" and he disappeared into the fire.

~*~

Many more miles away, the same man stumbled out of a fireplace in the office of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Albus Dumbledore was known as one of the greatest wizards of his time.

Sirius looked around the office to see if Dumbledore was around.  Not seeing him, he seated himself in a very comfortable looking chair to wait for Dumbledore.

About five minutes later, an old man with a long silver beard walked into the office via the door.

"Sirius, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Good morning, Albus.  I came to talk to you about my goddaughter."

"Ah, yes.  What about her?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" Sirius trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"…if you could become her legal guardian, like her parents wanted?" Dumbledore finished for him.

"Yes."  Sirius got up from the chair and stood beside Dumbledore.  "Is it possible for me to go retrieve her and bring her back to my place?  That way, when she comes to Hogwarts next term, she can be around grown wizards and learn from them.  Remus talked to me about it and suggested that I come to talk to you first."

"Yes, Remus was very wise in saying that.  You know why we wanted her to stay with her aunt and uncle in the first place, do you not?"

Sirius nodded and said flinching, "Voldemort."

"Precisely.  We put up special barriers around their house in order to keep her safe from Voldemort," Dumbledore explained.  He went on.  "If you really are anxious to be a good godfather, then I suppose it would be possible for us to put those barriers around Black Mansion too."

Sirius suddenly started acting like the little kid that was inside of him, his eyes widening and mouth open in awe.  "Really?" he asked with his eyes still wide.

Dumbledore chuckled at the view and said, "Yes, really.  Now go home and prepare an extra room for her.  I will allow you to go retrieve her tomorrow.  The barriers will be down by 12:00 noon."

"I don't need to prepare an extra room.  I've had it ready for quite a long time. I have been waiting to see my little goddaughter for some time.  I haven't seen her since the night…"  He trailed off yet again, thinking of that horrible night.

"Yes, well, I must warn you of something before you leave," Dumbledore mentioned as he saw Sirius's face, deep in thought about October 31, 1981.

"What's that?"

"The barriers will only be down for two hours.  You must retrieve her within those hours or you will have to wait even longer to bring her back to Black Mansion.  However, I will be keeping up the apparition ward, just for safety, so you will have to walk the four blocks to Privet Drive and back again."

"Yes, I understand.  I should go back now…Remus must be wondering if I was held up by now.  Thank you, Albus.  I will let you know when she's at Black Mansion."  With that, Sirius went over to the fireplace and tossed a pinch of the same powder he had used before into the fire.  When the fire turned green, he stepped in and yelled, "Black Mansion!" and disappeared, leaving Dumbledore alone in the room.

"That girl is one lucky kid, to have Sirius Black for a godfather," he said to himself before going to his desk to do some paperwork.

~*~


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot.

~*~

Chapter Two 

~*~

Hannah woke up the next morning with a sore throat and a cough.  She opened the door to her room and walked out slowly, making sure she wasn't sick to her stomach also, but she didn't think she was that sick.  When Hannah walked towards the kitchen to start making breakfast, she found that her suspicions weren't correct.  She ran to the bathroom, hoping she could make it in time.

After emptying her stomach of the little food she had eaten the day before, she felt much better, although she felt a little feverish.  She quietly walked back to the kitchen and started making breakfast before she was yelled at for not being in there sooner to start it.  Once Hannah had put the hot pancakes and the bacon on the table, she walked back to her room and shut the door behind her before she layed back down on her bed for a nap.

~*~

Remus was up that morning at about 9:00 and had made breakfast only for himself and was now sitting in the living room reading the Daily Prophet, not knowing that Sirius would be up an hour later.  Sirius raced into the kitchen like a little boy on Christmas, eager to open his presents.  He was very anxious to see his goddaughter after all these years.  The last time he saw her she was only a baby.  'She must be so grown up now.....about 10 years old...almost 11,' Sirius thought to himself.

Upon seeing Sirius race past him through the living room, Remus followed his very excited friend into the kitchen.

"You're up early, Sirius?"

"What?"

"It's only 10:00."

"Oh...well, I guess I couldn't sleep is all."

Remus held back a laugh.  "Sure," he said.

"What?" Sirius asked Remus when he saw that Remus was smirking.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's just that you look like a kid in a candy store."

"I am not a kid in a candy store," Sirius replied, a little confused.

Seeing Sirius's expression, he mentioned, "It's just an expression."

Still confused, Sirius just said, "Okay."

Settling down a bit, Remus went over to the fridge and opened it up.  "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

After eating, Sirius was just too excited to see his goddaughter that he left at about 11:30 to go and get her.  While Sirius was gone, Remus went upstairs to get Hannah's room ready for a new occupant.

~*~

Meanwhile, Hannah had begun to feel a bit better after lying down for about 3 hours straight.  She had gotten up to cook lunch for her family.  After making the grilled cheese on the stove, she brought it over to the table and was told to get Danielle and tell her that her lunch was ready.

Hannah walked over to the living room, where Danielle had plopped herself in front of the tv to play her video games.  "You're lunch is ready," Hannah told her.

Danielle popped up to her feet at the word of lunch and raced into the kitchen to sit down and start eating.  Hannah was still standing in the living room when the doorbell rang.

"Get that, Hannah!!" her father yelled from the kitchen.

Hannah walked over to the front door and opened it, revealing a man who looked to be about in his 30's and was tall with black, untidy hair.  The man introduced himself as Sirius Black.

~*~


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot.

~*~

Chapter Three:  Black Mansion

~*~

"Hannah?  Is that you?"

Hannah just looked at the man at the door with curiosity.

"You look just like your mother."

"You know my mother?  I've never seen you before.  How do you know my mother?" Hannah asked before stepping back from the stranger.

"I was your father's best friend.  We went to Hogwarts together.  He made me your godfather."

Hannah was a little scared of the man and stepped back even more, afraid he was going to do something to her.  "My father's never mentioned you...How come I don't know you then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents have never mentioned you before.  How would I know who you are if they haven't?"

"You know your parents?" Sirius asked, very confused at this.

"Of course I do.  I've know them my whole life.  Why wouldn't I?" Hannah said before taking another large step away from the door.

"Dursley!!!" the man yelled.

Vernon Dursley ran into the foyer and saw Hannah and the man standing there.  "Who is this, Hannah?" he asked.

"Sirius Black.  I'm here to take Hannah to where she belongs," the man said.

"Oh, no you don't.  When we took her in, we swore we wouldn't let that nonsense to her."

"Nonsense?  What nonsense?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah, you're a witch," Sirius said.

"A what?"

"A witch."

Hannah looked like she was going to faint.  "I will not have this!!" Mr. Dursley yelled.  "Leave, leave now!!!"

"Hannah, you and I are going to have a long talk," Sirius told Hannah.  "And we won't be bothered!!" he added to Mr. Dursley.

For the next hour or so, Sirius and Hannah sat down to talk about what Hannah really was, what Hogwarts was, and such.  When he told her that he was her godfather, Hannah became more confused than she had ever been.

"Okay, now I'm really confused.  Are you and mom wizards then too?" Hannah asked her father.  When Sirius heard her call Mr. and Mrs. Dursley her parents, he sat there gaping, not knowing what to say to that.  "And what did you mean before, when you said that you took me in?"

"No, we aren't wizards.  We should've told you this a long time ago.  We aren't your parents.  Your real parents are the people who we told you were your aunt and uncle.  You were found on our doorstep when you were only one year old, so we took you in and raised you."

"So, I've been lied to my whole life."

Hannah looked away from who she had known for her whole life as her father.  For quite some time, she remained quiet, unable to look anyone in the eyes.

Also, when Sirius had explained everything to herfor some unknown reason, Sirius forgot to mention the fact that Hannah's parents weren't killed in a car crash, like what her parents....aunt and uncle had told her.  Hannah decided to ask Sirius why he didn't take custody of her.

"Just one thing.  When my aunt and unc...er...parents were killed in the car crash, why didn't you..."

"Car crash?  No car crash could kill Lily and James!!!  Dursley, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

Mr. Dursley sputtered, "I...I...."

"That's what I thought.  Go get your things now, Hannah."

Hannah walked upstairs to go to her room to retrieve her belongings.

Mrs. Dursley and Danielle walked in to find out what was going on.  When Mrs. Dursley saw who Mr. Dursley was standing by, she let out a gasp.

"Sirius Black!!  What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Petunia!  Didn't think you'd see me ever again, did you?" Sirius said with a smile on his face.

Petunia opened her mouth, but thought better of it and closed it again.  Just then, Hannah walked down the stairs with a paper bag full of clothes with her.

"Is that all you have?" Sirius asked.

Hannah nodded.  Sirius motioned for her to come over by him.  When she did, they walked out the door and down the street.

When they were about two blocks away from the Dursleys, Hannah looked up at Sirius and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Black Mansion.  That's my home.  I have a room mate, though.  You'll have to put up with him until you go to Hogwarts the first of September."

"Oh."

They walked for another two blocks and then Sirius said, "Here we are.  Hold onto my hand and your bag, okay?"

Hannah nodded and took Sirius's hand.

POP!!!

Hannah landed on her bottom.  Her bag flew out of her arm and strews clothing all over.  Sirius was standing right next to her and looked down.  "That's apparating.  You'll learn to do that in 7 years," he explained.

Hannah began to pick up her belongings and put them back in the bag.

"You're awfully quiet," Sirius said.

Hannah just looked up at him with a shy expression on her face.

"You're just not used to this yet, huh?"

Hannah shook her head.  "Alright, let's go see your new room."

Just then, Remus came out of a room down the hall.  "Sirius, you're back.  This must be Hannah!  Nice to meet you, Hannah!  Wow, you look just like your mother."

"You knew my mother too?" Hannah asked.

Remus nodded.  "You want to see your room?" he asked.

"Sure."  The three walked into Hannah's room and found a four poster bed against the wall, a desk with a chair against the opposite wall, and a dresser next to the bed.  There was also a door leading to a private bathroom.  "This is all mine?" Hannah asked with curiosity.

"Of course it is," Sirius replied.  "We'll leave you alone to unpack your belongings.  When you're done, why don't you come downstairs and get a bite to eat in the kitchen, okay?"

Hannah nodded and Sirius and Remus walked out the door, closing it behind them.

Hannah went over to the dresser and opened up the top drawer.  She unpacked her hand-me-down clothes from Danielle and put them in the drawer.  After shutting the it, she walked out into the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.  Remus and Sirius were seated at the table, eating sandwiches.

"Would you like one, Hannah?" Remus asked.

Hannah nodded.  She sat down next to Sirius.  When Remus put a plate with a sandwich on it in front of Hannah, she didn't eat it.  She looked up at Sirius and said, "How did my parents die if they weren't killed in a car crash like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said they did?"

After a long hesitation, Sirius replied, "A dark Lord killed them.  His name is Voldemort and he tried to kill you too.  That's how you got that scar."  Sirius pointed to Hannah's scar on her forehead.

Hannah reached up and rubbed it.  "Mom...sorry...Petunia always said I had gotten this in the car crash."

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other.  Hannah looked at Sirius and asked, "I was going to ask you this before, but, if you're my godfather, how come you didn't become my guardian instead of the Dursley's?"

"Well, that's a long story."

"No it isn't, Sirius!" Remus yelled.

"Alright...see, there's this wizard named Albus Dumbledore.  He's the headmaster at Hogwarts.  He thought it would be better for you to grow up in the muggle world until you were to go to school."

"Muggle world?" Hannah interupted.

"Non-magical people," Remus explained.

"Oh."  Hannah picked up her sandwich and started to eat.  She chewed slowly and after about half the sandwich was gone, she put it back on her plate and pushed her chair out from the table.  " 'Scuse me."  She ran up the stairs and into her bathroom.  Sitting down on the floor next to the toilet, she emptied her stomach of what she just ate and sat against the wall in the bathroom, waiting for the pain in her stomach to subside. After about five minutes, there was a knock on the door.  Not knowing what else to do, she said, "Come in."

The door opened and revealed Sirius with a worried look on his face.  "Are you okay in here?" he asked.

"Yeah.  Guess I just got a little sick from hearing all this information about my parents so quickly."  Hannah started to get up from her position on the floor, but swayed a little.  Sirius put out a hand to steady her.

"You're sure you're okay?" Sirius asked again.

Hannah nodded as she straightened herself.  "I was feeling a little sick this morning too."

Sirius put his hand to her forehead.  "You feel a little warm.  Maybe we should get you to bed."

Hannah nodded and walked over to her new bed.  Sirius peeled back the covers for her and Hannah climbed in.  Sirius walked over to the door and shut off the lights.  He quietly closed the door before going back downstairs.

Seeing Sirius come down the stairs with an unreadable expression on his face, Remus asked, "What's wrong?"

Sirius explained what happened and what Hannah had told him.

"Do you think we should get Madam Pomfrey?  Maybe she could tell us if she has something we can treat her for," Remus mentioned.

"No.  It's probably just a cold or something.  Kids her age always get stuff like that," Sirius said.

"And how do you know that?" Remus asked with a smirk.

Sirius looked at Remus with a disgusted expression.  "What?  You think I don't know anything about parenting?" Sirius said as a joke.  Seeing Remus's face, Sirius added, "No.  I looked it up last night.  I was looking up almost anything I could find about being a good parent."

Remus just shook his head in shame and finished his sandwich.

~*~


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot.

~*~

Chapter Four

~*~

"Is our plan working, Master?"

"Yes...they just think it's a common cold.  It may be a type of cold, but it certainly isn't common."

Evil laughse were heard and then there was silence.

~*~

The next morning, Hannah woke up feeling somewhat refreshed from the day before.  She did, however, feel a little sick to her stomach.

Looking up at the top of the dresser next to her bed, she read the bright red lights of the digital clock.  "5:30!!  Ugghhh..." and she pulled the covers up over her head.

~*~

About 3 hours later, there was a knock on Sirius' door.  Hearing a grumble from within, Remus opened the door.

"Sirius, you have to get up!  Dumbledore just owled."

"Huh?"  A head popped out from under the blankets.

"Dumbledore owled."

"Oh, shoot!!" Sirius cried as he half jumped, half stumbled out of bed.  "I was suppose to owl him yesterday when Hannah and I got back here."  Pulling on some trousers, he ran out of the room.  A few seconds later, just as Remus was trying to decipher the mumbling that had just come out of Sirius' mouth, Sirius popped his head back in the doorway.

"Speaking of Hannah, is she up yet?  I want to give her something."

"I don't think so," Remus replied.

Sirius' head once again disappeared from view and Remus stuck his head out of the door to see a glimpse of Sirius running into the study.

~*~

Meanwhile, Hannah had woken up yet again and felt a little worse than she had the first time she woke up.  Deciding to skip breakfast, she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Afterwards, she wandered downstairs.  Hearing voices coming from the study, she went across the hall to a closed door.  Gently pulling it open, Hannah gave a small gasp.  Behind the door were books.  Wall to wall, floor to ceiling.  There must have been a few thousand books.

Hannah started looking at the books, starting with the bottom few shelves.

~*~

"Remus!  She's gone!!"

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked when Sirius came flying down the stairs.

"She's not in her room!"

"Well, she's probably downstairs somewhere."

The two searched the rooms downstairs, not bothering to check the library (A/N:  for a reason you will all find out later!  hehe).

After a good two minute search of the first floor, they came up without a trace of Hannah.

~*~

At the same time, Hannah had found a book that looked pretty interesting.  The book was called Hogwarts, A History (A/N:  and don't worry ppl...I'm NOT going to turn Hannah into another Hermione).  Hannah remembered what Sirius and Remus had told her the previous day and when she saw the name of the book, she pulled it off the shelf and sat down on the floor to read it.

Hearing yelling from outside the room, Hannah pushed the door open and poked her head out.  Sirius and Remus seemed to be looking for something, running all over the house to do so.

Running past the library, Remus caught a glance of jet black hair.  Doing a double take, he turned back towards the library and saw Hannah.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked.

"I was just wandering around trying to find something to do," she said.  "I'm use to doing chores when I was back at home."

"Oh.  Why didn't you come find us?  Sirius was trying so hard not to be so frantic, but he lost control."

Hannah looked up the stairs and saw Sirius running from one room to another, not even looking downstairs.  She giggled at the sight and said, "He looks really frustrated."

Remus laughed and called, "Sirius, she's down here!!"

Sirius poked his head out of the bedroom he was currently in and saw Hannah standing there.  He ran down the stairs, practically tripping on the way down.

Once he came to a stop by Remus and Hannah, he looked down at Hannah.  "Where have you been?"

"In the library.  I didn't know you had one, but I opened the door and found a book and started reading it."

"How did you get in there?  I've always kept it locked?" Sirius said with a confused expression.

Remus went over to the door and pulled.  It didn't want to open.  "That's weird.  I just saw Hannah open it up.  How did it lock all of a sudden?"

Hannah then walked over to the door and pulled it open as easily as she had prior to Remus finding her.

Sirius and Remus looked at Hannah in wonder.  Unable to think of anything else to say, Hannah said, "What?  Did I do magic or something?"

"Oh, yeah.  Sirius, remember when you were a kid?  If you will it enough, you can use your magic without a wand," Remus reminded Sirius, almost forgetting it himself.

Sirius, still dumbstruck, nodded and smiled.  "You've just experienced your first use of magic."

Hannah, a little flustered, looked down at her feet.  Soon, she looked up and plastered a smile onto her face.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sirius said, kicking himself for not asking sooner.  "Are you feeling any better this morning?"

"Not particularly."

"Hmmm...why don't you come into the kitchen...we'll get you something good to eat," Remus suggested.

Not trusting her stomach quite yet, Hannah shook her head.  "I don't know if I can hold anything down; and I'm not in the mood to test it right now.  Maybe later for a snack."

"Alright.  Oh, Sirius.  Wasn't there something you wanted to give Hannah?" Remus asked.

"Oh yeah!"  Sirius dug his hand into his robes and fished out a small object and placed it into Hannah's open hands.

~*~


	5. Author's Note

Just to let every one of my wonderful readers, I am taking a "leave of absence" until I can officially get back in the groove of going back to school.  Therefore, please do not expect too much from me.  I'm starting to work on a novel, non-HP related, and that is also taking up some of my time.  However, I should return before Halloween…eek!  Anyhoo, thank you for understanding.

Eowyn Black


End file.
